Closet Time Fun
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: Secret lovers have a meeting behind closed doors.


The school bell rang, signalling the end to another long and dull day. The football team poured out onto the field, all members there except for me. I wasn't in a very good mood to play football. Sure knocking the shit out of some of my team mates sounds fun but I just didn't feel up to it. I'm so tired of being knowing as the dumb ass jock . I knew I could only be myself with one person. A relationship that I knew wouldn't be accepted here at school. But I had to see him, had to see the crisp, freshly pressed clothing of designers of various kinds, I had to feel that cotton soft hair, always neatly compiled on his head. I knew that I would get my ass kicked if this ever got out, football scholarships would go out the window and my parents would probably kick me out. But the charm of my secret lover couldn't help but make me feel warm all over, as if some sort of explosion went off inside of me. The way he would sing one of his songs for that glee club, dance around, not caring that he was completely naked half the time, and the way that he would look at me, lust evident in his soft brown eyes.

It was then that I heard it. He was singing. I followed the voice, knowing who it would lead me to. I came to the door, peering in, seeing the stage and all of the members of the glee club jumping around, singing to the best of their abilities. They are singing some Journey song and none of them notice that I'm at the top of the stairs now. But I'm not watching them, just him, and only him. For a second, I thought that Rachel girls saw me but didn't motion to the others. The I knew the moment he saw me. His eyes widen and he has to recover quickly as he makes a small error. None of this happy go lucky friends noticed it though. I snuck out before they ending no doubt he will come to me, irate a the fact that I made him mess up, and that I even showed up at all. Just as predicted, moments later, the door opens and I'm shoved harshly into a nearby closet.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He yells and I suddenly feel small. The aggressive side I'm usually use to see is in bed came out. The surprising dominance that lays dormant within him only comes up when we are together. I'm more than willing to submit to him though.

I was about to reply but my mouth soon became busy, moving as his lips covered mine, I moaned into his mouth and my hands gripped at his Marc Jacob jacket, trying desperately to get his coat off. He pushed me back, my back hitting the ledge of a book shelf. He himself took off the jacket, his underneath shirt dripping of sweat from the practice he had. He goes right for my belt, going so far as to drop to his knees, fumbling with the buckle as he undid it. He rips my pants off moments later and I gasped out once he groped me through the flimsy material of my boxers. My moan rang our and he kept giving me warning glance to be more quiet.

We quickly undress, leaving both him and I solely in our boxers. I know what's coming next and I could feel my cock twitch with anticipation. He turned me around, pressing me harder than before in to ht ledge. I could feel his tongue trace around my ear before lips were being pressed down my neck. I let out another breathy moan and now I'm practically begging for him to fuck me.

I heard him as he spat into his hand, no doubt lubing his cock up. I pushed back against him as I felt fingers press into me.

"Fuck, Kurt. Just hurry up!"

A sinister chuckle sounded and soon those fingers were moving fast in and out of me, He was still kissing my neck, a focal point where he likes to lavish attention onto.

He entered another finger, my boxers now around my ankles, my cock leaking like crazy,. He slapped away my hand when I went to reach for it, needing some sort of relief. I whined as his fingers came out of me.

I could hear the crinkle and tear of a condom wrapper, waiting a second, I glanced at him. His beautiful cock swelling as he rolled the rubber on. The girth of him impressive and none of the football players would ever call him a sissy again if they saw it. I hadn't realized how long I saw staring at him for. He used his hand, raising it so that my eyes met his. He smiled sweetly before leaning in for a kiss. This one was different than others somehow. This kiss was soft, gently and it surprised me. Our kisses were usually hard, messy and rough, but I knew I could trust him.

We broke apart, and I feel dizzy. The need for release intensifies as Kurt suddenly plunged into me.

"Ah! Fuck!"

My body's on fire and I could hear him curse behind me.

"Why and how can you be this fucking tight, every single time?" He asked me and I responded by pushing against him as he thrusted in .Now, it gets fun. The slapping of skin against skin sounded mixed with his high pitched grunts, made me even harder than I ever though was possible.

It felt so good and my body felt like it was going to explode soon.

Soon enough, I was whimpering that I was about to come. He had quickly grabbed my cock, storing it harshly before I came, yelling and cursing as I emptied myself all of the wall of the school closet.

He came soon afterward, thrusting a few more time, being pushed over the edge when I clamped down, squeezing his cock.

"Puck!"

We collapsed to the floor, his jacket still neatly folded in the corner and after a moment, we begin to get dressed. He looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but ruffled his hair. With an annoyed expression, he swatted my hand away. I pulled him into a kiss, this time it was heated and fierce. We checked before leaving the closet, not wanting anyone to see us. I kissed him quickly again before smiling at him.

"So, come over to mine later?" I asked playfully and he cracked a smile in response. He pushed me away and turned to go down the hall, going in the opposite direction of my car.

"9?" He yelled.

"9!" I confirmed and he skipped away.

I wish I could drive him home, I wish that I could kiss him publicly, but I can't. I just can't.


End file.
